


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Uhura, F/F, Lies, Mild torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Treasure Hunting, in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Jim and Bones embark on a quest to find pirate treasure, with the help of a map from Pike, and a ship from Spock. But not everyone in the crew is who they claim to be, and there are secrets that run as deep as the ocean they sail.





	1. Chapter 1

“Another, if you would, Jim.” Pike nods at him and raises his empty mug.

“Coming right up, sir.” He grins and turns towards the kitchen, only to find himself face to face with his boss. Number One (he wasn’t sure anyone even knew her real name) wasn’t unkind, but she did have rules.

“I’m sure you weren’t about to give that man another rum, were you? Because he’s had quite enough already.” Pike rolls his eyes.

“I...might’ve been.” He shrugs sheepishly. Pike is his favorite customer, and if he slips him one more rum now and then, Number One doesn’t mind as long as she doesn’t catch him doing it.

“Why don’t you take those dishes to the kitchen instead. Leonard’s washing up now, he’ll be glad to have them all at once.” She nods at the stack he’d left on an empty table, and heads off to check on her customers.

Jim does as he’s told, though he can hear Pike starting to tell his favorite pirate story to some poor soul who’d given him a chance as he leaves the room. No one believes Pike’s stories, but Jim loves hearing them all the same. The best one is the tale of the pirate Captain Marcus, and how he killed his whole crew to keep the location of his treasure a secret.

Leonard’s up to his elbows in dishwater when Jim sets the stack of plates next to him. The tavern’s cheap, so they’re Number One’s only employees. Leonard is a few years older than Jim, and he’s worked here longer. He was the one who found Jim in the streets and convinced Number One to hire him.

“Having fun, Bones?” Pike’s always said Leonard looks like the pirate Bones Jackson, Terror of the West, and Jim’s never been one to pass up a chance for a little friendly teasing.

“Oh yeah, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than doing dishes. You know how I love menial labor.” He huffs sarcastically, and Jim shakes his head.

“We’re about to close, then I’ll come help.” He pats Leonard on the shoulder and heads back out before he’s missed. Number One is starting to usher customers out, and those who’ve booked rooms for the night are heading upstairs.

Pike is still in his chair, and he nods at Jim. He stays in the tavern any time he’s in town, and they always have a room for him. Number One sees that everyone has left before locking up and heading upstairs herself.

“Jim, you and Leonard can have the leftovers from tonight’s menu. Make sure you clean up before you go to bed.” He nods in agreement, and she goes to make her rounds of the guest hall before going to her own room.

He’s just collected the last of the dishes when a gunshot sounds and the door slams open, the lock shot off, and he drops the stack with a resounding crash.

The man in the doorway steps in, smirking at Pike, who’s jumped to his feet and reached for his own pistol. He’s got an eyepatch and a thick beard, and Jim’s pretty sure he’s a pirate.

“Hello, Christopher. Did you think you could hide from us?” He saunters in like he owns the place, and reaches for his breast pocket. “The others are angry with you, Chris. Taking the map and running like that was just rude.”

“Nero.” Pike cocks his gun, and the man laughs. “Get out before I shoot you.”

“Relax, I just came by to give you a little present.” He holds out the paper he pulled from his pocket, and when Pike takes it, he turns to leave.

“This-” Jim can’t see what’s written on the paper, but Pike looks shaken.

“Oh, yes.” Nero looks back over his shoulder. “The boys and I will be back for you, Chris. Don’t think you can run away again.”

He cackles as he walks out, leaving the door open.

Pike sits down heavily, like his legs have given out on him, and Jim rushes to his side.

“Captain Pike! What is it, what did he give you?” Pike tosses the paper onto the table for Jim to see. It’s blank, except for a single large black inkspot in the center.

“It’s the black spot. A pirate’s death sentence.” Jim’s stunned into silence, but he jumps up and stumbles over the dishes he’s just dropped.

“He said they’re coming for you, you have to get out of here! Please, I’ll help you.”

Pike takes a deep breath and stands, brushing the black spot off the table onto the floor. “Get your friend and meet me in my room.”

Jim sprints to the kitchen and grabs Leonard by the shoulders.

“Forget the dishes, we’re about to be attacked by pirates!” He latches onto his friend’s arm and drags him away before he can question it.

When they reach Pike’s room, he’s throwing things from his chest into a bag to leave with. He doesn’t stop when they come in, but he starts giving orders.

“I want one of you to warn Number One, we don’t have much time.” He buckles a sword onto his belt and reloads his gun as he speaks. “They’ll be back any-”

Something loud, almost like an explosion, cuts him off, and he swears.

“Go, get Number One! Looks like there’s no getting out of this one.” Leonard runs for Number One’s room, and Jim grabs a dagger from Pike’s chest.

“I’ll help you, I can fight.” Pike shakes his head and reaches past him to grab a bundle from the chest. He hands it to Jim and turns to the door.

“This isn’t your fight, Jim. You’ve been good to an old man, but I’m not letting you get killed by my problems. You take that map, and you get your ass out of here. And don’t trust the man with the scar across his eye. I gave it to him, he’s bad news.” Pike strides out into the hall before Jim can respond, but he follows behind him anyway. Pike’s at the top of the stairs when he draws his sword.

“You want a fight, you mangey bastards? Come try me!” He slides down the stair rail and jumps off onto a table near the bottom, and the pirates gather around him. Jim watches in awe as Pike jumps into the fray, firing with the gun in one hand and blocking an attack with the sword in his other.

Leonard’s behind Jim, grabbing his shoulder when he finally stops staring, and he grabs Leonard’s arm reflexively.

“What are you _doing_? Do you have a death wish? Let’s go!” Leonard’s yelling and pulling him away, Number One right behind him. But she grabs a torch from the wall and looks at them.

“You boys go, I’m not leaving my tavern.” She hurls it over the railing into the mass of pirates, and several of them are distracted from the fight by their burning coats. She winks at them before charging down the stairs into the mass of pirates, ducking swords and dealing punches.

“Jim, let’s go!” Leonard’s tugging in him again, and they escape out the back door. They stop to catch their breath and look back at the tavern when they’re a good distance away. The building has caught fire, and it’s bright against the surrounding darkness. The guests are fleeing too, but they don’t look back.

“What do we do now?” Leonard’s head is in his hands. “We’ve got no jobs, no home, nothing.”

“Well….” Jim pulls out the map Pike gave him. “Treasure hunt?”

“No, absolutely not. That sounds horrible and dangerous.”

‘Would you rather stay here and wait for the angry, half-burned pirates to come find us?” After all, Jim has the map they want.

“I hate this.”

“I know.” Jim manages a smile. But. ‘What about Number One?”

They both start at the sound of glass shattering as a pirate comes flying out the tavern window, followed by Number One sticking her head out.

“Didn’t I tell you to go? Go on! I’ll be fine.” She waves them off and disappears inside again.

“I have no idea how she does that, but clearly she can handle it.” Leonard shrugs, and they start walking.

~~~~~~~~~

They sleep in an alley for the rest of the night, and in the morning they set about finding a ship. No merchant in town will listen to their absurd tale of buried treasure, and no cargo ship will go so far off their set course. They’ve nearly given up hope when they pass by a building with a sign reading ‘ _Sarek and Son, Master Shipbuilders_.’

“Give it up, Jim. We should just toss the map and start looking for another job that’ll give us room and board.” Leonard keeps walking, but Jim grabs his wrist.

“Please, Bones. This is the last try, I promise.” He makes the sad puppy face that always wins Leonard over, and he knows he’s won when Leonard sighs and shakes his head.

“Alright, one last try.” They knock, and a butler of some sort answers the door.

“We need to speak to Mister Sarek.” Jim sounds convincingly confident, but the man just frowns.

“He is conducting business abroad at the moment. I can take a message if you wish to be added to his schedule when he returns.”

“No, thank you.” Jim shakes his head sadly. “We’ll be on our way now.”

“Well…” The butler hesitates. “His son, Spock, is available.”

“Can we see him?” Jim’s heart leaps at this second chance.

“Come in, this way.” The butler steps aside to allow them in.

~~~~~~~~~

“Gentlemen,” Spock says when they’ve told their story. “Surely you realize that my father would have you thrown out for such a proposition.”

Jim’s heart sinks again, but Spock continues.

“However, anything my father would disapprove of is of great interest to me.” Jim pulls out the map to prove their claims, and they unroll it on Spock’s desk. Spock raises an eyebrow, but looks pleased. “I will finance the voyage myself, and we will take one of my father’s ships.”

He’s about Jim and Leonard’s age, but he’s clearly had the expensive education they lack. Maybe this is his teenage rebellion. Jim knows what that’s like, but he doesn’t really care why Spock is doing this, just that he is.

“Thank you so much. You won’t regret it.” They shake hands, and Leonard grumbles ‘I will’ behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way! The ship sets sail, and we meet the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this one has a very brief scene with mild torture. If you're concerned about this, please check the notes at the end. I'll put a description there so you can choose whether or not to read that part.

Spock lets Jim and Leonard stay in a spare room until the day of their voyage comes. It doesn’t take him long to have a ship ready, fully crewed and stocked with provisions. The perks of being a shipbuilder’s son, Jim supposes.

He can barely contain his excitement when they finally arrive at the docks. Their ship, the _Jellyfish_ , is beautiful. And so, Jim discovers, is her captain. She introduces herself as Uhura and adds them to the roster as cabin boys in the same breath. She seems amused by Jim’s obvious amazement as he watches the crew preparing for the journey ahead.

“What do you think, Kirk?”

“I think she’s a wonderful ship.” He answers honestly, and she smiles.

“That she is.” Jim grins at her.

“She’s got a wonderful captain, too. If you ever need a cabin boy in _your_ cabin-” She rolls her eyes and walks away before he can finish, and he waves after her.

“I think she likes me.” He tells Leonard when she’s gone. Leonard snorts in derision.

They head belowdecks to explore while the last of the provisions are loaded. A man with dark hair tied up in a ponytail greets them in the galley.

“You must be our new cabin boys.” He says, and they nod. “I’m Khan, the ship’s cook. You’re always welcome to help yourself to something small in my kitchen.”

Leonard thanks him politely, but Jim just stares at the scar on his face. It runs from his right eyebrow to his nose, right across his eye. Pike’s warning echoes in Jim’s head, and he doesn’t realize Khan is speaking to him until Leonard elbows him in the side.

“Admiring my battle scars?” He laughs. “It’s alright, I’m used to it. I was a much younger man when my ship was boarded by pirates. I got that cut defending my captain.”

“I-I see.” He needs to tell Leonard about what Pike said, but he can’t talk about it in front of Khan. “I think we’ll go up and watch them cast off. It was nice meeting you.”

He nudges Leonard roughly with his hip until he gets the idea, and they return to the deck just in time to watch the official beginning of their adventure. A whistle sounds before Jim can tell Leonard anything, and they wait as everyone gathers for roll call.

A man named Sulu reads the roster, and Jim assumes he’s the first officer. He tries to take note of as many names as he can, hoping it’ll help him make friends.

Spock looks increasingly disgruntled as each name is called, and people respond. When roll call is finished, Uhura calls for a meeting of the officers in her cabin.

“And you three too.” She looks at them as she turns on her heel and goes to wait in her cabin.

She’s sitting at the head of a small table when they enter, and when everyone is seated she steeples her fingers and looks at each one of them individually.

“Who hired this crew?” She smiles dangerously before slamming her palms against the top of the table. “This is the seediest bunch of cutthroats and bandits I have _ever seen_! Who’s responsible for this?”

The officers assembled all turn to look at the little trio at the end of the table. Jim and Leonard look at Spock, who just looks affronted.

“I entrusted the task of hiring the crew to my half-brother Sybok. He is...less than traditional in his methods.” Uhura throws her hands in the air.

“Great. Most of my crew are probably pirates because your brother hired his unsavory friends.”

“Half-brother.” Spock adds unhelpfully.

“Kirk,” Uhura sighs. “I hope you’re willing to trust me with the map, in light of who your shipmates are.”

“Sorry, but I’d rather hold onto it. I’ll be careful.” Pike had given it to him, and he wasn’t about to just hand it off.

“Fine. For now. Just don’t tell anyone you have it.” She looks like she’s regretting taking this job at all when the door opens. It’s Khan with a tray of drinks and a charming smile.

“Gentlemen. Captain.” He nods at them. “I thought I would offer you the finest brandy in my stores, to toast to the beginning of our voyage.”

Uhura shakes her head.

“No, there won’t be any drinking on this ship. I want this _questionable_ crew alert.”

“Of course. I’ll see to it that any alcohol on board is thrown overboard.” He turns to leave, but stops. “Oh, by the way. Jim, could I have a word with you privately when you’re done here?”

“Uh, sure.” Jim glances at Leonard, who shrugs. Uhura waves him off.

“You can go ahead, Kirk, we’re done here.”

“Wonderful.” Khan smiles at him, and he hesitantly gets up to follow the cook out.

~~~~~~~~~

“I apologize for being so secretive, but I had to ask you a question. Was your father, by any chance, George Kirk?” Jim nods.

“Yeah-uh, I mean yes, sir.” Khan laughs.

“No need to be so formal. I knew your father. He was a good man.” Jim never met his father, but that’s all he’s heard from anyone who had. A good man.

“Thank you.” He says anyway. “I should get back to Bones, he’s probably waiting for me.”

“Well, don’t be a stranger. The galley is always open.” He thanks Khan again and walks as fast he can without running back to find Leonard.

“Bones!” He’s waiting outside the captain’s cabin, and Jim grabs his hand and starts pulling him away. “I need to talk to you, come on.”

They find a quiet spot in one of the cargo areas, and Jim whispers Pike’s warning, and what Khan said about knowing his father.

“He seemed fine to me. Besides, you know how many guys have scars across their eye? Pike didn’t even say which eye.”

“Bones-”

“I know, I’m just saying you should be careful. Don’t go accusing anyone of anything until you’re sure.” Jim nods, but he’s pretty sure. Khan gives him a bad feeling.

“You be careful too, okay? Like Uhura said, the crew is shady.”

“I will.”

~~~~~~~~~

And he tries, but there’s not a lot you can do about being grabbed from behind and hauled away. Leonard’s alone, sitting on a barrel eating his dinner when they come for him. Hands cover his mouth before he can shout, and three men drag him belowdecks, their pirate friends looking the other way as he struggles.

They tie him up in the hold, limbs lashed to the beams of the ship so he’s spreadeagled. One of them draws a knife and smirks.

“Who has the treasure map we’ve been hearing so much about? We know you and your little friends have something to do with all this, Spock’s the one who’s paying for this. So, where is it? Does he have it on him?”

“I’m not telling you anything, you bastards!” He keeps pulling at the ropes around his wrists, hoping to loosen them even a little. Knife Guy has other ideas. He gets uncomfortably close and asks again.

“Last chance, boy. Where’s the map?”

“Go to hell.” Leonard knocks his head against Knife Guy’s hard enough to hurt both of them. The other two pirates laugh, but Knife Guy growls at him and scores a deep cut across the inside of his arm with the knife.

“I’ll keep going until you’re ready to give up.” He’s standing a little farther away now, and leonard counts that as a small victory. Knife Guy is impatient, and after about ten seconds of Leonard glaring silently, he makes another cut parallel to the first one. Leonard hisses in pain and bites his lip, but he won’t betray Jim.

The knife is against his arm again, and he steels himself as he feels it start to dig in. Suddenly the hatch opens and Sulu drops in, gun cocked. Jim nearly falls down the ladder after him in his haste.

“Bones!” It’s clearly all he can do not to run to him immediately.

“What’s going on down here?” Sulu eyes the pirates. They exchange desperate glances as Knife Guy hides his knife behind his back, but they can’t exactly hide Leonard, all tied up and bleeding.

Sulu calls Chekov, another officer, down to help, and they take the pirates to the brig. Jim unties Leonard, fingers fumbling with the knots. When his arms are free, Leonard clamps one hand over the cuts to help stop the bleeding. Jim hovers awkwardly for a moment before hugging him.

“I couldn’t find you, and I asked if anyone had seen you but they just laughed, and I found your necklace on the deck next to an overturned barrel.” He hardly pauses for breath. “I knew something bad had happened, I’m sorry I took so long to find you. I got help as soon as I could.”

Leonard lets his head rest on Jim’s shoulder. Now that it’s over, he’s a little shaken, and he’s grateful for the support.

“I’m okay, Jim. I’m just glad you did find me.” They pull apart, and Jim ties his necklace back around his neck for him. It’s his mother’s ring on a length of cord, and he almost feels bad for not realizing he’d lost it in the initial scuffle, but he’d had bigger things to worry about.

Jim’s hands stay on his shoulders for a minute, steadying him before letting go.

“C’mon, let’s get that arm fixed up.”

~~~~~~~~~

Uhura lets them hide away in her cabin while the ship’s doctor bandages Leonard’s arm.

“Kirk, I have to ask you again if you’ll let me hold onto the map. It’s endangered your friend already.”

Jim hesitates, but shakes his head, and she sighs.

“I wanted to do this the easy way, but… as the captain of this ship, I order you to give me the map.” He understands why she’s doing this, but he still doesn’t like it. He hands over the map, and she locks it in a cabinet drawer.

“Only Sulu and I have a key to that. It’s safer this way.” Jim just nods, and once Leonard’s arm is bandaged up, they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the scene: a character is tied up and one of the pirates makes two cuts on his arm with a knife to try to force him to give up information
> 
> If you would like to skip this, stop reading at the line break after "I will." You can resume reading at the next line break.


	3. Chapter 3

Khan comes looking for Jim the next day. He’s with Leonard, on a break from their chores when the cook finds them.

“Jim, Leonard. Just the boys I wanted to see.” He puts a hand over his heart. “I’m so sorry to hear about your little incident, Leonard. And to think I helped hire those ruffians!”

“It’s okay, Khan, you didn’t know.” Jim hurries to reassure him when Leonard doesn’t speak, fearing he’ll suspect they know he’s up to something. “I’m just glad Bones is okay.”

“As am I. I hope you’ll stop by the kitchen later, I’ll make you something special to make up for this.”

“Sure.” Leonard grunts when Jim elbows him. Khan looks pleased as he heads back to his kitchen.

“That was kinda rude.” Jim says when he’s out of earshot.

“So was kidnapping me.” Leonard huffs. “I don’t believe for a second that he didn’t know he hired pirates. And don’t forget Pike’s warning. Didn’t he say Khan was gonna kill us all?”

“He just said the guy’s bad news, and he didn’t say it was Khan. We have to be careful, yes, but we can’t let him know we know.”

They do stop by the galley later, since Jim had said they would. Khan is on his way out when they arrive.

“I’m glad you came to see me, boys. I just have to deliver dinner to the prisoners. Make yourselves comfortable, and I’ll be right back.” He smiles and heads for the brig.

“C’mon.” Leonard whispers, hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I’m gonna follow him.”

“What? Bones, wait!” He hisses, hurrying after Leonard in a strange reversal of their usual roles. They flatten themselves on either side of the doorway Khan’s just gone through, listening. Leonard jerks his head at the door and slips inside, forcing Jim to follow him rather than be left behind.

“You damn fools.” Khan is saying. “What were you thinking, just snatching the boy like that? I can’t believe I chose you for this crew.”

Jim nudges Leonard as if to say ‘ _did you hear that?!_ ’ But Khan isn’t finished.

“If you act without my orders again, I will personally dismember each of you.” He tosses their food at their feet, reaching through the bars of the cell. “If you want to get out of here, I suggest you wait until I call for mutiny before you even _think_ of doing anything else.”

Leonard grabs Jim’s arm, eyes wide, and Jim points at the door. They leave quickly, sprinting back to the galley.

“You were right, he’s a pirate! He’s the guy Pike warned us about.” For once, Leonard feels no satisfaction at being right.

“We have to tell the captain.”

“Tell the captain what?” Khan says from behind him, and he and Jim both jump.

“That we heard a rumour about a fight.” Jim says quickly, always better at lying than Leonard. “Somebody said John and Thomas are gonna duel tonight.”

“Well, now,” Khan lays a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Duels on board the ship are indeed against the rules.”

“But,” His grip tightens, and Jim looks nervously at Leonard for help. “I would be careful if I were you. Sailors don’t take kindly to snitches.”

Khan releases him, chuckling, and they make their excuses and get the hell out of there.

~~~~~~~~~

They wait until night, and as soon as the first watch is set, they’re knocking on Uhura’s cabin door.

“Can we come in?” Jim looks over his shoulder as he speaks. “It’s really important.”

Uhura narrows her eyes in suspicion, but allows them in anyway.

“Now what’s so important that you need to tell me this late?” She sits down at her desk and waits.

“Khan’s a pirate.” They say simultaneously, and Leonard elaborates.

“He’s planning a mutiny.”

“Do you have any proof? How did you find out about this?” They explain how they overheard Khan with the pirates in the brig, and Uhura swears.

“Alright. Leave this to me, I have a plan.”

But the very next day, Sulu is reported missing, and Uhura is without a first mate. They find only his sword, lying abandoned on the deck. They assume he fell overboard and hold a brief funeral service, and the ship’s navigator cries.

Uhura doesn’t say anything to them, but Jim and Leonard know she suspects Khan and his men had something to do with this. And she’s _angry_.

~~~~~~~~~

The lookout sees land on the horizon later that day, and as they draw close to the island Uhura starts giving orders.

“Khan, you know the crew well. Take a party ashore and start looking for water and provisions.” Khan nods and starts choosing his crew.

“You two, I want the officers in my quarters for a meeting. One of you go tell Chekov.” Jim nods.

“I’ll do it.” He heads to the helm to get the navigator, and Leonard goes ahead with uhura to wait in her cabin.

“Hey, the captain wants you. She’s called a meeting.” Chekov thanks him, and Jim starts following him back to Uhura’s cabin.

“Jim,” Khan calls from his rowboat, not yet lowered into the water. “There’s room for one more if you want to join us.”

“I can’t, the captain wants me.” At least he has an excuse to say no. Khan nods.

“Alright.” He points to the deck near Jim’s feet. “I seem to have dropped my handkerchief. Would you mind handing that down to me?”

Jim picks it up, and tries to hold it out at arm’s length, but the rowboat is a little too far down for Khan to reach it. He reluctantly steps to the edge and leans over the side a little.

“Thank you.” Khan reaches up, but instead of taking the handkerchief, he grabs Jim’s arm and pulls him down into the boat. “Let’s go!”

The other men in the boat hold him down and tie his hands and feet so he can’t escape (or swim, even if he could). Jim knows Leonard will pitch a fit when they realize he’s missing, so he’s sure someone will come looking for him, if he lives long enough.

When they reach the island, the pirates drag him ashore before they cut the ropes off. He’s surrounded, and they’re all armed, so he still has no way of escaping.

“Jim.” Khan slides a long red coat over his shoulders, and one of his men hands him a hat. Now he looks the part of the pirate captain he’s been this whole time. “I had hoped you might join us. I’m offering you one last chance.”

“Why the hell would I join you? Your men tried to torture my best friend.”

“A regrettable mistake, I assure you.” He waves a hand dismissively.

“Your mistake was bringing me here.” Jim’s hands curl into fists at his sides. “Bones will know something’s wrong, and he won’t stop until Uhura sends a search party.”

They all freeze at the sound of one of the ship’s cannons firing.

“There.” Khan says, delighted. “If we hear a second shot, my men still aboard the ship have taken over, and the _Jellyfish_ is mine.”

They wait in silence for a long moment. Just when Jim starts to hope, the cannon fires again. The pirates cheer.

“Well, would you look at that. I’m the captain now, boy.”

Now Jim just hopes Captain Uhura isn’t dead. Khan holds out his arms in invitation.

“Join me and you’ll have your share of the treasure.” One of his men speaks up.

“Hold on, Captain. Where’s his share comin’ from?” He glares at Jim. “I ain’t takin’ any less than what I was promised when we started this voyage.”

“Fine.” Khan says, drawing his gun from his belt and flicking the hammer back. “He can have your share.” He fires, dropping the dissenter.

“Any other complaints?” He looks around at his crew, who all quickly shake their heads.

“Yeah, I’ve got a few.” Jim starts, shocked by the way Khan treats his men. “What the hell, man?”

~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back on the _Jellyfish_ , Leonard has indeed noticed Jim’s absence, and the resulting shouting has led to a search party. Captain Uhura, Chekov the navigator, and Leonard take a rowboat and head for the island. They hear the cannon fire just after they’ve made it ashore, but they have no way of knowing that as they comb the jungle, the pirates still on board the ship are tying Spock and the remaining officers to the mast and taking over the ship.

“It’s too dark to find him tonight.” Uhura holds up a hand before Leonard can protest. “We’ll make camp and search in the morning. The pirates will likely be doing the same soon enough.”

They settle in, and Chekov takes the first watch. Unfortunately, he doesn’t hear the small gang stealing up behind him. They take the three members of the search party with little trouble.

~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t like this, Cap’n. This whole island feels cursed.” One of the men shivers at the sight of two skeletons hanging from a dead tree. Khan just smirks.

“Marcus hung the corpses there to mark the path to the treasure. It means we’re on the right track.” He looks at Jim, who’s just behind him, holding the map. “Now, which way from here?”

“Seventy paces northwest.” He’s a reluctant navigator, but the fully armed pirates surrounding him keep him reading out the directions.

“There.” Khan points at a cave just ahead. “There’s where my treasure is.”


	4. Chapter 4

Uhura, Chekov, and Leonard wake up tied to stakes in the center of a clearing. There’s a pile of what looks like kindling at each of their feet, and Leonard sighs heavily when he notices it. He really hadn’t thought this was how he would go, though he should’ve known he’d die running after Jim. That’s why he’s even on the island, after all.

“Intruders.” A deep voice says, and a man with a torch enters the clearing, others following behind him. “You have trespassed on our island.”

“I’m very sorry, but we mean no harm to you or your island.” Uhura tries to explain. “We’ll leave as soon as we find our friend.”

“You won’t be going anywhere. You intruders must face the judgement of our queen. Pray she is feeling merciful today.”

The people gathered behind him begin stomping rhythmically and chanting in a language Uhura, Chekov, and Leonard don’t recognize. The crowd parts to make a path, and a small procession enters the clearing. At the end of the procession, a woman with red hair and gold bangles walks alone. She makes her way forward when the procession stops.

“Intruders, I am-”

“Gaila?” Uhura cuts her off, surprise evident on her face.

“Wh-Nyota?” The woman clearly recognizes the captain. Leonard and Chekov look at each other and shrug as best they can while tied up.

“Release them at once!” She orders, and men with spears cut the ropes holding Uhura and the others. The red-headed queen runs to Uhura, embracing her.

“How did you end up here? I thought you were dead.” Uhura says. “It’s been-”

“Three years, Ny.” The queen, Gaila, interjects. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Touching reunion ‘n all, but what the hell is happening?” Leonard finally speaks up. Uhura’s practically beaming when she turns to him and Chekov.

“Boys, this is Gaila. My girlfriend.” Even Chekov, who’s Uhura’s friend, is surprised. But as Uhura tells them her story, he understands why he hasn’t heard about Gaila before. They had been dating back when Uhura was just a sailor on a merchant ship. Uhura had been promoted to first mate, and she and Gaila had been talking of making a life together. Gaila had come along on what was to be Uhura’s last voyage with the merchant vessel, but a storm had blown up unexpectedly midway, and Gaila had been swept overboard, lost to the sea. Uhura had only done odd jobs since leaving her position on the merchant ship.

“That’s why I took this job. No one else wanted to go off on some treasure hunt. They offered me the captaincy, I couldn’t say no.” She explains. “I’m so glad I came. I can’t believe it’s really you.”

“Wait, treasure hunt?” Gaila tilts her head questioningly. “You wouldn’t happen to be here for Captain Marcus’ treasure, would you?”

“We are, yes. But our friend and the map have been taken by pirates. We came to this island to save him.”

“I know where the treasure is. I’ll take you there, we can beat the pirates to it and ambush them.” Gaila smiles at Uhura before turning to her men to give orders.

~~~~~~~~~

“The treasure should be here.” Jim rolls the map back up and tosses it at Khan a little harder than necessary. “Now let me go. You got what you want.”

“You, boy, have no idea what I want.” Khan sneers and turns back to face the cave they’re standing in front of. There’s a layer of mossy growth on the rocks above the entrance, and Khan draws his sword and slashes at the moss hanging over. “Let’s go, men! The treasure is just ahead.”

The pirates holding Jim shove him forward after Khan, and he stumbles and glares back at them before entering the cave. When his eyes adjust to the dim torch light inside, he can see that there’s a large hole dug in the floor, with several wooden chests laying inside.

“Looks like somebody got here before us, Captain.” One of the men points out the obvious. Khan looks at him.

“Check the chests. Now.” The man nods and hops down into the hole to open the nearest chest. It’s empty. He looks up at Khan.

“You brought us all the way here for this? Yer a cheat! There’s no treasure!” He shakes his fist, and other join in.

“I could be hanged for this, and I don’t get nothin’ out of it?!”

“I want my pay, as promised!”

They start closing in on Khan, who draws his gun, the look in his eyes daring them to make a move. But they do. As Khan fires, dropping one of the pirates, he shoves Jim away from him.

“Go, boy! Get out!” But Jim doesn’t get it.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because I like you. You’ve got spirit.” Khan says as he fends off an attack with his sword. “Reminds me of myself at that age. Now go!”

Jim turns and runs, but when he glances over his shoulder, the fight doesn’t seem to be going Khan’s way.

~~~~~~~~~

Leonard, Chekov, and Uhura and following Gaila through the jungle, Gaila’s men close behind them, when something comes barrelling out of the trees and hits Leonard with enough force to knock him flat on his back. Gaila’s people react fast, leveling spears at the threat, but back off at Uhura’s voice.

“Jim?” He’s breathing heavily, laying on top of Leonard where he fell.

“Captain?” He looks up at her, relief in his eyes.

“Get...off...idiot.” Leonard manages from beneath Jim, and Jim scrambles up, offering Leonard a hand. He takes it, groaning as Jim pulls him up.

“Thanks for knocking all the wind out of me.” But he can’t hide how happy he is to see Jim safe.

“Glad to see you too, Bones.” Jim grins, but his smile falls quickly when he remembers the pirates.

“Captain, the pirates found the treasure’s location, but there was nothing there. They turned on Khan, and I escaped in the chaos.” He doesn’t mention that Khan helped him. “They told me their men on the _Jellyfish_ have taken over the ship, we have to save Spock and the crew.”

Uhura curses.

“We need a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~

Khan’s been tied up by his own crew, and they’ve made their intentions very clear. He’s a dead man.

“Here ya go, Cap’n. A little something from us.” One of them presses a scrap of paper into his bound hands. It’s a page from what he assumes was a small bible, with a large black ink blot on it.

“The black spot? You dare to give _me_ the black spot?” He snarls. The men say nothing, but those chosen as his firing squad cock their guns. Khan just laughs.

“Enjoy this while you can, gentlemen. Your retribution will come soon enough.” He smirks at them. “Your little death sentence is made from a page from the bible. I’m sure all kinds of spirits and spooks are drawn by such sacrilege.”

The pirates exchange uneasy looks, and Khan presses his advantage.

“It’s a shame you won’t have me to protect you from them, but I understand. Fire away, boys. I’ll see you in the next life when the ghosts take you.” He closes his eyes, but his crew hesitate, suddenly unsure.

“You can protect us?” One man asks, lowering his gun.

“Of course.” Khan opens his eyes. “I know how to guard against spirits. But you’ve decided to shoot me.”

“I say we untie him. I ain’t about to get killed by some ghoul.” Others agree with the one who speaks, and they holster their guns and cut Khan’s bonds.

“Now, then. Let’s go find our treasure, shall we?” The pirates cheer, and one of them hands him his gun and sword back.

“Oh, and Thomas?” He turns to the man who’d started all this by accusing him of cheating the crew. “You’ve crossed me for the last time.”

Khan raises his sword and runs Thomas through, kicking his corpse into the hole with the empty treasure chests. He wipes his blade clean on the nearest pirate’s shirt. “Now, unless anyone else has something to say about my leadership, follow me.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Here’s the plan.” Jim says, motioning for everyone to gather around. “Pirates are superstitious, right? We’re gonna scare them off the ship.”

“How?” Gaila looks excited.

“Bones,” Jim turns to look at Leonard. “How’s your acting?”

“Oh, no. Whatever you’re planning, I don’t want any part of it.” He crosses his arms.

“Would you rather spend the rest of your life on this island?” Realizing he has no other alternative, Leonard surrenders.

“Fine, what do you want me to do?”

“We’re gonna take the rowboat the captain and the others came in back to the ship after dark. We’ll have to be careful, and there’s no guarantee they won’t see us, but we can climb in through the cannon ports to avoid the watch.” He glances at Uhura, hoping she’ll approve of his plan. She doesn’t stop him, so he keeps going.

“This is where you come in, Bones. Remember how Pike always said you look like Bones Jackson?” Leonard puts two and two together and shakes his head.

“I can’t believe _this_ is your master plan. I’m gonna get killed, you know that?” The others don’t understand what they’re talking about, and finally Chekov asks.

“What is ze plan for Leonard?”

“He’s gonna pretend to be the ghost of pirate captain Bones Jackson.”

“Ooh,” Gaila lays a hand on Leonard’s arm. “Let me help with your ghost disguise.”

“Great, Gaila and I will help Bones work on the disguise. Captain, you and Pav find the rowboat. If yours isn’t an option, Khan and his men left theirs on the western shore.” Jim gives orders without thinking, quickly apologizing when he remembers Uhura is his captain. “Uh-I mean, if you think that’s a good idea. Captain.”

“It’s alright, Kirk.” She laughs. “The way you talk, maybe you’ll be a captain yourself someday. Chekov, let’s go. We’ll meet back here before dark.”

Jim and Gaila turn to gathering ‘supplies’ to make Leonard look like a ghost. To his dismay, this involves rubbing dirt on his face and draping seaweed over his clothes, as if he’d just risen from the sea. They set Uhura’s captain hat on his head and declare him perfect.

~~~~~~~~~

Uhura and Chekov find their rowboat intact just where they’d left it. But unfortunately, they aren’t the only ones. Khan’s pirates are waiting for them in the bushes, and they’re too outnumbered to fight back.

“Ah, _Captain_ Uhura. What a pleasure.” Khan smirks at her. “Now, where is my treasure?”

“I wouldn’t tell you if I knew, you scum.” She wrestles against the men holding her.

“How unfortunate, then. I suppose your little navigator will have to die.” He draws his gun and cocks it, aiming for Chekov, who squirms a little in unease.

“Khan, I don’t know where the treasure is.” Uhura pleads.

“Maybe you’ll reconsider when the boy is dead.” His finger moves from the trigger guard to the trigger itself, and Uhura is desperate.

“Wait! I’ll take you to the treasure, just don’t hurt him.” She has no idea where the treasure is, but she can buy time by leading Khan on a wild goose chase.

“Lead the way, then, Captain.”

~~~~~~~~~

Night falls, and Uhura and Chekov don’t return to the meeting spot. The others start to worry, knowing something must have happened to them.

“The pirates must have found them. They’re angry because they didn’t find the treasure, who knows what they’ll do to those two.” Jim punches a tree in frustration. “There isn’t even any treasure, the captain and Pav are gonna die for nothing!”

“Of course there’s treasure, idiot.” Gaila, standing behind him, looks just as angry. “What do you think these are made of?” She shakes her arm, making the gold bangles on her wrist clink together.

“I’m not letting some dusty old gold get Nyota killed.” She looks at the boys, fire in her eyes. “We have to go ahead with the plan. We’ll save your friends on the ship and bring them back here to rescue Nyota and Chekov.”

Jim and Leonard nod, and they take the rowboat and shove off, heading for the _Jellyfish_.

~~~~~~~~~

The plan works, well enough for them to board the ship through the cannon ports. But now’s the moment of truth.

“Time to go, Bones. Knock ‘em dead.” Jim pats him on the back. Leonard shakes his head but steels himself and climbs up onto the deck.

“Who’re you?” Jim and Gaila, hidden belowdecks, can hear someone confront him immediately.

“I’m your captain now, you fool.” Bones sounds a little unsure, and Jim prays he’ll succeed.

“What?”

“Don’t you recognize me? I’m Bones Jackson, and this is my ship now.”

“Wait!” A new voice shouts. “That’s Cap’n Jackson, Terror of the West! He’s supposed to be dead.”

“I am dead.” Leonard is playing his role better now, but he’s still afraid for his life. “I’ve taken over this ship. It’ll be a ghost ship by morning. If ye don’t want to become part of its spirit crew, I suggest ye get yer fool asses off my ship.”

The pirates exchange nervous looks, and Leonard draws the sword Gaila had given him.

“Or shall I go ahead and send ye to the spirits myself?” He asks, doing his best to look menacing. He raises his sword as if to swing, and the pirates take off running. The commotion wakes the rest of the crew, and they all decide to jump overboard into the shallow water of the bay rather than face the ghost of a legendary pirate captain. Leonard stalks back and forth across the deck, waiting to be sure everyone has left.

“Ye-I mean, you can come out now.” He says, dropping the accent he’d been using. Jim laughs as he climbs up from the hold.

“That was awesome, Bones. Pike was so right, you’re just like that guy!” Leonard shakes his head, but he uses the sword still in his hand to cut Spock and the others loose when they find them.

“I must confess, I never expected to be so glad to see you two.” Spock rubs his wrists where the rope had chafed against them.

“Thanks for the save, lads.” A man with a Scottish accent shakes Jim’s hand. “I’m Montgomery Scott, call me Scotty. Now, what have they done to my beautiful ship?” He walks the deck, surveying.

“Who’s that?” Jim looks after him.

“He is in charge of repairs aboard the _Jellyfish_.” Spock explains. “You get to know someone rather well when you’re tied up together for hours.”

“Huh.” Jim shrugs. “Now let’s go save the captain!”

~~~~~~~~~

Khan has lost his patience with Uhura leading him all over the island. She and Chekov are tied up again, but this time they have no way of convincing Khan to spare them. Uhura regrets leaving Gaila when she’d just found her, but she’ll die with dignity. She refuses to beg for her life.

There’s a firing squad of pirates standing before them, with Khan ready to give the order.

“Any last words, my dear?”

“Go to hell, Khan.” Uhura stares him down, defiant. Khan just shrugs.

“Perhaps one day. But you’ll have to go ahead of me. Goodbye, Captain.” He raises his arm, and the men raise their guns, leveling them at Uhura and Chekov.

“Captain! Captain Khan!” A small band of men dripping with seawater come running down the beach. “The ship, she’s possessed!”

“What? Explain.”

“A ghost-” The man doubles over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. “A ghost took over the ship, it was Bones Jackson, Terror of the West. He’s back and he took our ship.”

“Impossible.” Khan sneers.

“Look, there he comes! He’s gonna kill us all!” The man points to the _Jellyfish_ approaching the coast. The pirates believe him, and many of them scatter, fleeing into the jungle.

“Come back, you idiots!” Khan roars, but no one returns. He throws the spyglass down into the sand, growling. “Kirk.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Everybody hang on!” Jim yells from the helm, aiming the ship straight for Khan where he stands on the beach. The others look confused, but Leonard, knowing better, immediately grabs onto the railing.

“Jim, you’re not-” Gaila starts, eyes wide.

“I am!” He keeps their course straight, right up until they run aground on shore with a jolt that knocks everyone not holding onto something down.

“My ship!” Scotty yells, but Jim ignores him, grabbing a sword abandoned when the pirates fled and taking hold of a rope hanging from the rigging.

“Let’s go!” He climbs onto the railing and uses the rope to swing to shore, landing directly in front of Khan. He levels his sword at him.

“Let her go.” Khan laughs, drawing his own sword.

“So, the boy becomes a hero, hm?” Jim can hear splashing behind him as the others hurry to join him, but he can’t look back. Khan just keeps talking. “Let’s see what you’ve got, Jim-boy.”

Jim grits his teeth and charges Khan.

~~~~~~~~~

Leonard cuts Uhura and Chekov loose, and Gaila hands them each a sword. The remaining pirates may not be many, but they’re still ready for a fight.

Uhura and Gaila are a deadly pair in combat, it turns out. They fight back to back, defending each other as they attack. The pirates don’t stand a chance.

Chekov can fight just as well as any other sailor, and he watches out for Leonard, who’s just managing to hold his own. Leonard’s just backed a man up into Chekov’s blade when he hears Jim cry out.

“Jim!” Jim’s down, holding a hand to his side, and Khan’s sword is at his throat. Leonard runs in without thinking.

“Looks like the end for you, Jim.” Khan presses his sword into Jim’s throat just hard enough to draw blood. Jim glares up at him.

“Kill Jim, and you’ll have to kill me.” Leonard stands over Jim, sword at Khan’s chest. “Or I’ll kill you. Whichever comes first.”

“Bones, no-” Jim tries to protest.

“Kill Leonard, and you vill have to kill me too.” Chekov joins him.

“Kill my navigator, and I’ll run you through.” Uhura smirks at Khan, pleased with how the tables have turned.

“Kill Nyota, and you’ll have me and my people hunting you until you die.” Gaila stands next to Uhura, and her men gather behind her. Spock, Scotty, and the remaining crew stand with them.

Khan rolls his eyes, but drops his sword.

“Take him to the brig.” Uhura orders, and they tie Khan up. He and those left of his pirate crew are rounded up and locked in the brig once they return to the ship.

~~~~~~~~~

They’ll be underway the next morning, on the way back to England, but for tonight everyone rests. Jim, his injury bandaged up, volunteers for the firsts watch. In the dead of the night, he notices a strange sound, followed by a splash.

It’s Khan. He’s loaded the treasure into a rowboat and lowered it into the water. He draws his gun when he spots Jim.

“I’ll shoot if you blow that whistle, Kirk. They may catch me, but you won’t live to see it.” He promises. Jim hesitates, the whistle already raised to his lips. Khan laughs.

“Oh, and you can have these back. I won’t be needing them anymore.” He tosses something, and Jim lets the whistle drop back to where it hangs on the cord around his neck to catch it. It’s Sulu’s keys. Khan must’ve killed Sulu to get his keys, so he could steal the map, and now he’s used them to get out of the brig.

“Go.” Jim just wants this to be over. Khan watches him for a moment, judging, before he lowers his gun, placing it in his lap, and starts rowing.

“It’s been fun, Jimmy. Too bad you didn’t get anything out of it.”

Jim watches him as he gets farther away. Suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Jim.” Uhura says, using his first name for the first time since the voyage began. “There was nothing you could have done. He would’ve killed you.”

“He’s still getting away.” Jim sighs, but Uhura smiles.

“Is he? That’s the rowboat Scotty marked damaged during his last inventory. Khan won’t get very far before it sinks.” It’s a small consolation.

“Come inside, I want to talk to you.” Jim follows her into her cabin, and she pours him a drink.

“Kirk, I’ve talked to Leonard. I know you two don’t have anything to go back to.” Jim groans, remembering the tavern fire.

“If this is a pep talk, it’s a bad one, Captain.” He sighs.

“Let me finish. You don’t have anything to go back to, so I want you to stay.” Jim’s head shoots up, eyes wide. Uhura laughs.

“Spock’s father will hire me again. Pavel is going to be my new first mate, so the position of navigator is open. I’m offering it to you. You’re a good kid, and you could be a good captain one day.”

“What about Bones?”

“I already asked him while the doctor was treating your wound. He said he’ll do whatever you choose.”

“Then yes!” Jim stands up, excited. “Yes, I want to come.”

“Excellent.” Uhura smiles, and Jim sits back down. “You can go, I’m sure Leonard will want to know what you’ve decided.

“Thank you, Captain!” Jim’s beaming as he leaves her cabin to find Leonard.

“Well? We’re going, aren’t we?” He says, knowing it’s what Jim wants. Jim nearly tackles him in a hug, hissing when it aggravates his injury.

“Hey, watch it! You’re gonna make that worse if you aren’t careful.”

Jim just laughs.

~~~~~~~~~

Uhura goes on to captain her own ship, working for Sarek.

Chekov is her first mate.

Jim learns to be a very good navigator.

Leonard becomes an apprentice to the ship’s doctor.

They never see Khan again, though no one knows what happened to him after he rowed away.

Jim and Leonard return to visit the tavern, and find that Number One is rebuilding. She and Pike are both alive and well.

As for whether Jim manages to become a captain someday? That’s another story.


End file.
